


stars aligned.

by outpastthemoat



Series: star by star [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat





	stars aligned.

He finds Lando on Ord Mantell.  

It’s been too long, old buddy, Lando says.  He’s got a look in his eye.  Han can see it, and though he’s grateful to have someone looking at him and really seeing him - just him, Han Solo, with grease-stained palms and worn-out boots, not the Han that-could-have-been, with shiny gold stars pinned to his collar - he’s still missing the Han that the kid seems to bring out in him.  Maybe not a hero, but with some inner strength.  With some starch.  But it’s Lando who’s looking at him, not Luke, and Lando’s known him for years; he knows that at heart Han's just an every-day ordinary coward.  So he lets Lando sweet talk himself on the _Falcon_ , lets Lando manhandle him out of his shirt and press him against the wall of his bunk.

This used to be my bed, Lando says.  He’s all smiles and flashing teeth, he’s all spit-and-polish, but Han knows Lando too, he’s known him for years, and he can see behind the salesmanship.  Lando’s lonely, too.  So he lets Lando run his hands up Han's sides, lets him press his lips down Han's chest, and Han says, Be careful, and Lando says, Don’t worry, old pal, I know this ship like the back of my hand, and Han puts his hand on the back of Lando’s neck and hangs on tight.

Afterward Lando takes up most of the bunk, arms tucked behind his head, and Han's pressed up close because there just isn’t enough room for two, and Lando says, There’s something different about this bird.  

Yeah, Han says.  A lot of things have changed.  

For example - Lando slides an arm underneath Han's head.  Han lets him.  - I caught a glimpse of the cockpit on my way down - Han snorts but Lando just goes on - and I think you must’ve done something different to the old girl lately.  She flies with a lot more grace than she used to.

Oh, yeah, Han says, remembering, Luke did that last time he was here.  He thought he could get her to smooth out in atmo.  

Oh, Lando says.  Luke?  He’s got that look in his eye, again.  He means to rile Han up.  But Han just shakes his head.

Just some kid, Han says, picked him up on Tatooine.  Now he’s a pilot.  Joined up with the rebellion just after Alderaan, took a shot at the Death Star and lived to tell the tale.

Lando whistles admiringly.  A hero, eh?  Just your type.

Han rouses.  He pushes himself up on one elbow and shakes a finger in Lando’s mischievous face.  My _type_ , Lando, is alive and available, and that kid’s got a death wish.  He’s busy shooting up the ranks, trying to make general, looking to die in some noble battle with four stars pinned to his shirt, so - Lando’s laughing by now, turning away from Han to face the wall of the bunk, but Han's not done shaking his finger at him - so don’t tell me about my type, pal, because it’s not a man in uniform.

And he won’t give you the time of day, Lando’s laughing, because he’s known Han for years and years, Oh buddy, you’ve got it bad.  Well, you know, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.  He’s one to talk.  He skipped town months ago when the empire found him on Bespin.

Han stares at the back of Lando’s neck, at the dark sweaty curls clinging to his skin.  What, join up?  Can you just see that?  Me, a ranking officer?  Buddy, the rebellion couldn’t make enough space to fit me in if it took out all the planets from here to the core. I could never belong there. He falls back on the bunk.  Me, in a uniform.

I’d surely like to see that, Lando says. It would take a lucky man to make that come to pass.  

More luck than you’ve got, Han snaps.  He presses his face into Lando’s neck.  He doesn’t think Lando will mind.  After all, he’s known him for years.

I’ll have to check my star charts, Lando’s chuckling.  Make sure all my stars and planets are aligned.  

Okay, says Han.  He settles against Lando’s back.  You do that.


End file.
